Godon "Blackhand" Lugar
Godon "Blackhand" Lugar was an adventurer who used to reside in the Spine of the World. He was a cleric of the dwarven deity Moradin. He was taught the art of blacksmithing from his father, who had learned it from his mentor. However, he decided to leave his tribe as he felt that his craft wasn't appreciated there, and wanted to learn how to hone his skill by crafting magical items. In 1491 DR, he left his home, passed by Luskan, and found himself in the city of Neverwinter, a city known for its great craftsmen and skilled laborers. He looked for work there for a while but didn't have much luck. One day, at the inn called Hekburn's Arms, he met Allamir Cromwell and Alaya of Agedon, two would-be adventurers from the surrounding areas. With them was Gundren Rockseeker, a dwarf and Sildar Hallwinter, a human. Gundren tasked the three adventurers with escorting a wagon full of supplies to the nearby town of Phandalin in exchange for 10 gold pieces. Godon had previously heard that Phandalin used to be a great frontier for blacksmiths and wanted to try his luck there, and so agreed to the task. Gundren and Sildar then left to take care of some business but were kidnapped by goblins from the Cragmaw tribe on their way. Godon and the others went on to defeat the goblins at the Cragmaw Hideout and Cragmaw Castle, saving Gundren and Sildar. On their return to Phandalin, they dealt with a gang called the Redbrands that was terrorizing the town, but their leader, Glasstaff, managed to escape. They made their way to the town of Thundertree where they learned about Venomfang. There, they met Lucy and Protonian, who joined them and helped them track down and kill Glasstaff. The five adventurers then went to the Wave Echo Cave with Gundren, hoping to find his missing brothers and stop the Black Spider. At the entrance, Gundren found his brother's corpse and decided to carry him back to Phandalin. Godon and the rest of the adventurers fought a few bugbears led by a drow named Vhalak Xorlarrin. In an attempt to flee, Vhalak ran towards the Temple of Dumathoin, where his brother, Nezznar the Black Spider, had set up camp. After a strenuous battle, the adventurers managed to defeat and kill the Black Spider, ending his tyranny in the areas around Phandalin. Lucy found a letter on Nezznar which seemed to explain some of his actions, while Godon found a Rod of the Vonindod lying on the table next to the statue of Dumathoin. Upon further inspection, they found a key that opened the door next to the temple. Inside the room was an injured Nundro Rockseeker, who had been kept prisoner and tortured by Nezznar for information about the cave. The adventurers helped Nundro and escorted him out of the cave, reuniting him with Gundren. Following the path to get to the Forge of Spells, the adventurers encountered a horde of zombies led by a flameskull. The green-flamed creature laughed as it hurled a fireball on the adventurers, knocking out half the group in one go. In a heroic act of bravery, a heavily injured Godon jumped in to heal the party, saving Protonian and Allamir, and using his godly powers to scare away the flameskull, giving enough time for the rest of the party to regroup. Unfortunately, this gave the zombies enough time to gang up on Godon, critically wounding him and tearing him to pieces. Alaya saw Godon being torn to pieces but it was too late to save him. She turned into a dire wolf and swung his corpse on her back, and retreated out of the cave with the rest of the group. The group tried to convince Sister Garaele to help them bring Godon back, but she could not help with such a task. She directed the group to seek counsel at the Temple of Lathander in Neverwinter, however, the group had no luck there either. Eventually, the group was convinced that it was time to let go and decided to bury Godon in Neverwinter Wood. Category:Adventurers Category:Goliaths Category:Retired Player Characters